


Submit

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Shalla in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

"How do we keep winding up like this?" Shalla asks, gasping for air.

"Exhausted and heaving on the floor?" Even obscured from vision, Wes' smile is brilliant and predatory. "It's natural, really."

"Give it up, lieutenant." She snorts and makes an effort to untangle herself, eluding one fuzzy leg while the other draws her in closer.

With an artful twist, he pins her arm behind her back, pressing his stubbled chin against her neck. "You have to submit to my charms eventually."

"Never." Jabbing an elbow straight into his solar plexus, she wins the match. "You fight like a girl."


End file.
